Dr. Nuppeppō
A long time carer criminal and serial killer. Dr. Nuppeppōreal identity of Dr. Moto Masao was a household name thirty years ago and was behind the Moto murders which saw over thirty people murdered and having their organs and body parts stolen by the mad killer, until he was arrested and all details relating to the case covered up, and all details relating to him being made classified by several governments. While publically denounced as an organ thief, Moto was actually a scientist who worked with several nations to understand the Supernatural on a genetic and biological level and worked very closely with several supernatural organisations and even Sir John Talbot until he went mad. Because Nuppeppō not only takes the body parts of those he kills, but he incorporates them into himself. Characteristics *'Name': Moto Masao *'Alias': Dr. Nuppeppō *'Age': 69 *'Hair': Various starands featuring black, orange and blonde hair attached via clear incision marks *'Eyes': Pale grey (left), glowing red (right) *'Likes': Studying the supernatural, collecting body parts, improved body parts, exceptional specimens, fine wine, philosophy *'Dislikes': Being denied body parts, self righteous hero's, Sir John Talbot *'Family': N/A Appearance Disguise Appearing extremely odd, Nuppeppō when disguised wears a massive brown overcoat and black trousers and Fedora to hide his hideous appearance. True Form Nuppeppō appears as a massive bloated overweight humanoid with his belly sticking out well beyond his waistline and his arms and legs swelling up to the size of tree trunks with what looks like bloated rotting flesh. Indeed what skin on Nuppeppōis a pale grey and appears to be stitched together at various place, with a large scar across his gut legs and shoulders which will split open at a moments notice. At times patches of fur from were creatures he has 'petrified' appear on certain parts of his bodies. His left eye is noticeably grey and pale but the right one is red and glowing red from the alpha he stole it from. Background Born in 1944 in Nagasaki Japan, Moto Masao parents would be killed in the nuclear explosion that engulfed the city the very next year. Raised by a his uncle who served as a commander in the Japanese special forces Masao was brought up hearing about the hash realities of war and what his frequently drunk and traumatised Uncle had to do to win various conflicts, and was often subjected to his Uncles rage and frequently beaten by the man, in an attempt to build character and strength in what he saw as a weedy child. As such Masao grew up with a heavy sense of insecurity that was never full resolved even after he was put into care, with him becoming increasingly paranoid by his own apparent physical weakness. As such he took to physical training but found it was not enough as other students out competed him at sports, and as such soon resorted to taking steroids and chemical concoctions to win sports events, quickly becoming his schools top athlete. Completing school with a very high test scores and due to his exemplary physical performance he was offered a scholarship at a American University where he studied genetic engineering and surgery and completed his work in record time. Still, Masao was physically still unsatisfied with himself and used the universities labs to brew new chemical concoctions to stay competitive and undetected in the universities sports facilities. Graduating still undetected, Masao was approached by the CIA where he was bought on as an agent to work in Japan, where thanks to his continues exemplary performance he was soon leant out to allied agencies and increasingly covert organisations, granting Masao further access to more advance labs to increase his concoctions. However this all changed when he was assigned to M.I. 6's special anomalies unit which dealt with the supernatural. Masao had long since known about the supernatural but he had never really witnessed it with his own eyes. The people in the unit blew his performance away and despite being an intellectual giant he could not help but be jealous of their meta human like abilities and took a strong dislike to them after all the 'work' he had put into improving himself. He grew incredibly jealous of Sir John Talbot after Masao discovered he had been human yet a single bite from a werewolf had allowed the Englishmen to outstrip him in terms of speed, strength, smell and stamina. In response while Masao worked with the team he used their facilities and access to the supernatural records to try and further perfect his chemical formula, but soon realised their strength lied in their DNA. From here his tests on captured supernatural criminals and terrorists grew steadily more barbaric and off the record, with Masao conducting private missions against targets that the Special Anomalies Unit identified. These missions would soon lead into the downward spiral that would become that Moto murders, where he grew increasingly desperate to discover the secret of their genes, even kidnapping some supernatural criminals and experimenting on them, and in a flight of fancy 'improving them' so that one day he could create his new 'ideal body.' However as the body count mounted up it did not take the Special Anomalies unit to track the attacks back to Masao who when confronted by John released his creations and attempted to flee the scene, but was soon caught by the werewolf and in a intense scuffle Masao fell over the edge of a cliff into the sea. Initially believed dead Masao was in fact broken and took to using a back up facility where he kept 'samples' of his work and slowly began to rebuild himself, with the parts of those he had killed and soon went onto a even larger killing spree to procure more powerful parts, drastically altering himself more and more as the chemicals he used to bond the dead flesh to himself to steal his victims powers began to eat away at his brain. This soon lead to a standoff with Sir John who managed to defeat his derange comrade and had him sent to prison, and was scheduled for execution. Masao, now calling himself Nuppeppō, was scheduled for execution, however when they attempted this, it was discovered nothing could be done to kill him as by this point Masao had become a 'Gestalt.' As a result he was simply imprisoned but soon escaped leading to Sir John to track him down and put him out of his misery by throwing him down a mine shaft which soon caved in from the fight. However after twenty years Nuppeppō has finally dug his way to the surface: and he wants revenge! Personality For being comprised of dead supernatural creatures Nuppeppō is at first glance surprisingly cheerful and excessively polite individual, calling young people he meets 'my boy' or anyone he has history his Nakama. Yet underneath all that façade is a extremely unhinged individual who is not only murderous, but coldly calculating and prone to seeing people only in the capacity in how they can benefit him. And to Nuppeppō benefit means what body parts would help him improve himself. To Nuppeppō people who are not weak enough to defend themselves from him do not deserve to keep their body parts, and even if someone beats him he will willingly make another attempt on them ignoring his own ideology due to him developing an unusual almost fetish bordering addiction to collecting body parts from stronger and stronger creatures. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Amalgamation physiology' *'Extreme durability' **'Immune to pain' **''' 'Regeneration' ' *'Super strength''' *'Extreme intelligence' *'Decay' Skills *'Chemcal knowledge' *'Genetic knowledge' *'Surgery' *'Hand to hand combat' *'Guns' Relationships Nuppeppō Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Mutants Category:Villians Category:Gestalt Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains